Yugioh 'Below Zero'
by ZeroSakaki
Summary: Join Zero, Yuki, Zeke, and more in an exciting Yugioh adventure!


Sooo... This'll be my first Yu-Gi-Oh™ Fanfic.. So why not do Arc-V which the action fields are super hard to describe! Am I right, or am I just stalling? Im just stalling :/

Chapter 1: Duel Tournament?

Zero Sakaki was looking on his Father's old duels. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Effect makes it so that if he destroys a level 5 or higher monster, you take damage equal to that monster's attack points! Reaction Force!" Yuuya said, beating Gogenzaka once again. But then right when Zero's hand was about to open the door to go outside, it slammed open in his face. Zero fell down unto the floor, checking if any of his cards fell out of his pocket. Zero stared at the girl that slammed the door. It was Yuki Sakaki, Zero's twin sister. "Hey Zero! Don't forget that the Duel Tournament today at school! Don't miss it!" Yuki said, jogging in place. "And when did you get outside? Last I checked you were in your room!" Zero said, standing up. "Last you CHECKED, Zero! Let's go let's go! I wanna go already!" "Alright, fine Yuki." Zero ran upstairs and grabbed his usual attire and changed into it. His Father's clothes didn't fit him anymore so he gave it to Zero, and Zero re-designed it. He had Yuuya's red short-sleeve shirt, his Yuuya's green pants were black, the trim on the jacket was orange instead of yellow, and finally the wristband on his left arm was black instead of red. So he ran downstairs, to find the door closed. He opened the door to see that Yuki was talking with her friends. They were chattering away. "He really does look like his Dad other then the hair..." One said. "Hey I look like Dad too!" Yuki said. "You're a girl Yuki..." The other said. "Well... Im gonna get going..." Zero said walking to the tournament as Yuki and her 2 friends followed. -

Zero finished signing up, and so does Yuki and her friends. It was time for the first duel. Zero and his opponent walked up stage. "So your the son of the legendary Yuuya Sakaki? Then show me a strong deck to prove it," his opponent said. "If you say so..." Zero said raising his left arm with his duel disk equipped. "Action... DUEL!" They both said. The action field was Skyscraper, the field spell. "Draw!" Zero said. "First of all, I'm gonna set four cards facedown, and end it with that. "Seems like you didnt keep your promise, Sakaki. Draw!" Zero's opponent drew a card. "Remember my name, Sakaki, you'll regret dueling me, Zeke Asakura! I'm gonna play Shaddoll Fusion, letting me fuse Shaddoll Falcon with Shaddoll Beast, so now I can summon Shaddoll Midrash! He'll end you with his 2200 attack points!" Zeke Asakura said, slamming Shaddoll Midrash on his disk while it comes up on field. "Thanks to Shaddoll Beast's effect, I get to draw 1 card when its sent to the graveyard! And guess what? I'm summoning Shaddoll Dragon in attack mode!" Zeke says, placing Shaddoll Dragon on his disk. "Battle phase! Midrash attack directly!" Zeke jumps on Shaddoll Midrash and points at Zero, commanding an attack. "You think I would leave myself undefended?! Pfft, I activate The Golden Apples! Thanks to this bad boy, I gain life points equal to Shaddoll Midrash's attack points! Your attack is also negated as well! Did I mention that I get to summon Malus Token with Attack and defense equal to your monster's attack points? Malus Token lets go!" Zero says placing Malus Token gaining 2200 life points making his life points 6200. "Grr... I'll end my turn with 2 facedowns and Dian Keto the Cure Master." "Draw!" Zero said. He got the perfect card. "I'll show you a 'tough' deck! With Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician I set the Pendulum Scale!" Zero says as the multi-colored word " M" came up on his disk. "Now! I'll show you how strong I really am! Sway unto the ends of the earth Pendulum! PENDULUM SUMMON! COME FORTH MY MONSTERS!" Out came 3 monsters from Zero's deck. 2 Cyber Dragons, and 1 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "P-P-Pendulum Summon?!" Zeke stammered. "Yeah, Pendelum summon! And that's not it, I'm going to activate one of my facedowns, Cyber Network! Basicly, I can banish a Machine-Type monster, and you'll see what'll happen later. I'm gonna banish Cyber Dragon Drei here... And activate Polymerisation! I'm fusing Cyber Dragon and my other Cyber Dragon to summon Cyber Twin Dragon!" Zero says, placing Cyber Twin Dragon on his disk with 2600 attack points. "I'm gonna summon Goblindbergh, and thanks to it's effect, here comes Cyber Dragon Zwei! Guess what? I'll activate Jar of Greed! I'll draw one card here..." Zero says as he draw's a card. "And I got a good one! I activate Cyber Dragon Zwei's effect! I'll show you a spell, and his name becomes "Cyber Dragon." Luckily, I drew a spell!" Zero says, showing Zeke the spell card "Evolution burst." "Hehe, now I'll activate it! I activate Evolution Burst, which means if I control a 'Cyber Dragon,' I get to destroy one of your cards! Say goodbye to Shaddoll Dragon!" Zero says as Shaddoll Dragon gets destroyed. I'm activating my last facedown, another jar greed!" Zero says drawing a card. "And it's a good one! I'll show you my partner right here right now! Overlay! XYZ Summon! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon! I detach 1 overlay unit from Dark Rebellion, and now he gains half of your monster's attack! Also, the attack of that monster is HALVED! And I target your only monster, Midrash! Which makes Rebellion's attack 3700, and Midrash's attack 1200. Now I'm gonna do it AGAIN! Midrash's attack goes to 550, and my Rebellion goes to 4250 attack points. Battle phase! Attack now Odd-Eyes! Spiral Burst Force! And because Shaddoll Midrash is a level 5, you get damaged-" Zero says but gets cut off by Zeke. "MAGIC CYLINDER!" Zeke says. Zero's life points go from 6400 to 3900. "Okay.. Ignoring that.. Attack now Rebellion! Darkness Stream!" Zero said, jumping on Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, as it fires a purple/black beam at Shaddoll Midrash and destroys it. Zeke's life points went from 5000 life points to 750 life points. "Finish it Cyber Twin Dragon! Twin Evolution Burst!" Cyber twin fires 2 beams at Zeke. Then a barrier covers over him. "Life Drain!" Zeke says as he gains 2400 life points, making his life points 3150. "Ha!" Zeke said, sounding a tad bit obnoxious. "I'm gonna be activating that spell that I drew now... Limited removal... Double's my Machine-type's attack and destroys them at the end of my turn..." Zero says. "Hey, then it'll do nothing and just get rid-" "Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice." "Wait what?!" "Cyber Twin Dragon, Twin Evolution Burst times 5!" Zeke's life points drop to 0. "I won!" - Yuki had one her first duel, against one of her friends. It was now time for Yuki and Zero to duel. "Action DUEL!" Both Yuki and Zero said. "Draw! Hehe, I'll start off with my partner! Get ready!" Yuki says, pointing at Zero. "I activate Double Summon! Now it lets me normal summon twice! I summon Debris Dragon and Axe Draginute! Synchro summon! Soar across the galaxy, come, my partner, Shooting Stardust Dragon!" Yuki said, summoning her partner, and probably her most powerful card in her extra/main deck. Zero looked at his hand, as he was very unlucky. How was he gonna beat Yuki with a few Mystical Space Typhoon's? He wasn't, so he gave up hope. Suddenly, his pendant started shining. (Which coincidentally looked like Yuuya's Pendulum) Zero's eyes started becoming blue instead of crimson red. "Let's Duel!" Zero said, raising his disk. -

What'll happen to Yuki? What DID happen to Zero? I literally don't know... Meh, thoughts come to me like that.


End file.
